


I Miss You, A*******.

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>084 He for lover100</p><p>hp_humpdrabbles: I miss you, a*******</p><p>28. Dancing with the devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You, A*******.

She remembered years of friendship, just being mates and then a good few months of being so much more. Nights sneaking around the castle, her back pushed against shelves in the library, cold hard stone in empty corridors, desks in disused classrooms and the sticky leather sofas in the common room. Her skin felt tight as she thought about how his teeth used to nip at her throat while she’d try not to cry out, her lack of control threatening to get them caught. The feel of his back under her nails, her legs pressed tightly around his hips until she couldn’t stop herself from falling apart.

Then they’d run back, laughing like it was all just good fun, not admitting real feelings and not kissing goodnight before going their separate ways.

Then he left, without a word, not to be seen again until it was too late. After the war, he couldn’t even look at her properly, certainly not that way. She pretended that wasn’t like a knife in her gut and she told herself she just missed the sex, the thrill of teenage promiscuity. After all, she still saw him every so often, in the street or at events. He was still polite; sometimes they even had a laugh if she got him drunk enough. Deep down she knew it wasn’t the same.

Despite herself, she took out a quill and parchment, for once daring to be honest with herself.

“I miss you”

She rolled her eyes and smiled to herself, she could do better than that.

“I miss you, arsehole.”


End file.
